


Two Pink Lines

by GoldenAvenger02



Category: New Girl
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02
Summary: "One means nothing and we're home free, two means three and a diamond ring."A drunken one night stand between Nick and Jess just got ten times more serious.Title and summary based on Two Pink Lines by Eric Church.Takes place after the episode Bathtub.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, what happened to you?" Winston asked when Jess stormed into the apartment and slumped against the counter.

"All I want is to be able to have meaningless sex. That's all I want, but no, I have to be the one girl who's plagued by wanting to get to know the person they are hooking up with."

"You aren't the only girl who wants to know." Schimdt chimed in from where he was sitting on the couch. "I'm sure there are plenty more. That being said, I haven't met them."

"Thanks." Jess sighed from where she was standing. "Any reason why you two can't wake up with a hangover, or do I need to go drinking by myself?"

"I can't, I gotta go to work in a couple hours. Alerted schedule."

"Business meeting."

Jess nodded, and went into her room to get ready to drink by herself, but not before saying. "Schmidt, can you send someone to drive me home?"

"You got it." Schmidt responded, giving her a thumbs up over the couch.

••••••

Nick was wiping down the bar when he heard the door open and saw Jess come in with a frown on her face as she sat down at the bar.

"Rough night, Jess?" He asked, getting ready to make her a Blue Hawaiian with the shipment of little umbrellas they had just gotten a couple hours earlier.

"I can't have meaningless sex. It's impossible. Please tell me you're making my Blue Hawaiian."

"It's either that or a Strawberry Lemonade Vodka." Nick insisted as he started to mix the drink while pouring himself a glass of straight whiskey. "But seriously, who was it?"

"Sam. The problem is that I REALLY like him. He's nice, and handsome, and he's paid to take care of kids. He thinks I only started liking him when I found out what he did, but I liked him the whole time, and he doesn't want to date me." She sighed, putting her head against the bar counter.I

"What you need to do is find a new hook up. You don't have to know where they work, their birthday, even their name. Just find someone at this bar." Nick insisted, sliding her the Blue Hawaiian. "Just make sure you are both drunk."

"Thanks, Nick." She smiled, stirring the top of the drink with the tiny green umbrella in her drink, while he sipped his whiskey, trying not to get too drunk on the job.

•••••••

After getting drunk enough that she had to leave the bar, and Nick finishing his shift, also drunk, Cece drove the pair back to their apartment and followed them up to make sure they got up there okay.

"Thanks for getting Jess, Cece. I really, I mean, thank you-" Schmidt started, but was stopped by Cece pressing her finger to his lips.

"I brought her home because she is my friend, not as a favor to you. Goodnight, Schmidt." She told him before walking out, which led a disappointed Schmidt to sulk back to his room, leaving just Nick and Jess in the hallway.

"You know, Nick. You're really cute, and..." Jess told him, her fingers pulling at his shirt with drunkenness in her eyes.

Nick, however, stopped listening and was staring at Jess's eyes. Her slightly shiny, light blue eyes. He never realized how pretty she was. And also that she looked like Katy Perry.

"-And I just want to go at you like a cat with a scratching post. Nick?" She stopped, but flinched slightly when she felt Nick put his hand on her cheek, and press his lips against hers, turning into a long but passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, and took his hand off her face, he started to apologize, but Jess kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist, and allowed herself to be carried to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Nick have a talk about the previous night

Jess awoke with a start, biting her lip at the headache that had grown from her drinks the previous night. She ran a hand through her hair, and put on her glasses, jumping when she realized that she didn't have some sort of drunken dream. She actually slept with Nick. 

She climbed out of the bed, noticing it was around four a.m., and she knew no one else would be up, making it her chance to escape to her room, swallow the morning after pill, and lay down in her own bed. She ran through the hall, locking her door behind her and slipped on some pajamas, grabbing the container of morning after pills, swallowing one dry before laying down, taking off her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. 

•••••••••••

Her alarm went off two hours later, and she grabbed her glasses, making herself wake up to get some breakfast, seeing a argument going on at the dining room table between Nick and Schmidt as soon as she walked in.

"I don't need to put money in the jar for that, Nick." Schmidt insisted, before turning to Jess and asked. "Do I need to put money in the jar because I came in without my shirt and pants? That's not douchy."

"Sorry, Nick. I agree with Schmidt on this one." Jess sighed, grabbing a bagel out of the cabinet and setting up the coffee pot. 

"It's not that he sleeps in nothing but boxers, it's that he didn't put clothes on before he came in here." Nick argued, turning back to Schmidt, who left shortly afterwards, leaving Nick and Jess by themselves. "Why did you leave last night?"

"I don't wanna upset the loft balance, and wasn't the whole rule of me living here that no one was allowed to sleep with me?"

"You made that rule." Nick muttered under his breath, looking down at his coffee, but Jess sat down in front of him.

"What does this make us?"

"Meaningless sex. A one night stand." Nick suggested as he stood up, wincing from his own hangover. "Whatever you wanna call it. Unless you get pregnant, that's all it's gonna be, Jess. I'm sorry." He told her, leaving her sitting at the dining room table by herself, and hoping that indeed the morning after pill worked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, even if it was a one night stand, you have to tell me what it was like." Cece insisted over the phone with Jess. "Was it good?"

"Cece, what about Sam? I can't even tell him I had sex with Nick." Jess paused, before she whispering to her best friend. "But, it was really good. Like, really good."

"I'm glad to hear it. At least it wasn't bad sex, even if you can't do it again. Which, by the way, why can't you do it again?"

"Because the agreement was that I would live in the loft if none of them hooked up with me, and yeah, I made that rule, but then Schmidt made a contract and now it's official."

"Okay, screw Schmidt. If you're happy with Nick, then be with Nick. If I'm being completely honest, I knew you would fall for at least one of the boys in there."

"Nick also said it was meaningless sex unless I got pregnant." Jess blurted out, and she heard a crash before her best friend yelled with what sounded like venom in her voice.

"I have been telling you since we were fourteen to use protection, Jess!" A pause and a sigh. "Did you at least take the pill?"

"Yeah. Look, if I get any signs that I might, that's a big might, be pregnant, I'll go see Sadie."

"Okay, you're right. I have to go, but if anything, and I mean anything, feels off, you come to me. Not Nick, not Sadie, not your mother, me. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll see you later." Jess sighed and hung up her phone, before looking at the pills on her desk. 

She remembered the conversation she had with Sadie less then three week ago how she was extremely fertile, as well as the fact that if the pill didn't work, it would help the baby instead, which made her feel a bit better.

But, she didn't know if Nick would want to be a father. After all, he said it was meaningless sex unless she was pregnant, but what did that mean? He would help her set up adoption, help her pay for a abortion, or help her raise a child for 18 years? 

'Maybe it would be better if I convinced Sam it was his baby. He seems like he would want a family, even outside of marriage. He would also be able to disprove a condom breaking though.'

"Hey, Jess!" A raised voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. She recognized the voice as Schmidt. "We're going drinking, wanna come?" 

"I can't, I'm going over papers." She insisted, before panicking slightly and added. "Thanks anyway!"

She heard Schmidt walk away from her door and groaned as she pressed her head against her pillow. 'God, I hope I'm just overreacting.'


End file.
